


Love Note

by Lil_Jei



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Love Note<br/>Author: Lil Jei<br/>Fandom:CSI Vegas<br/>Pairing: Nick/Warrick<br/>Warnings: Death fic<br/>Word Ct: Drabble<br/>Summary: Nick finds his lover's last note to him.<br/>A/N: Characters/Show and original idea so not mine. But I do take credit for the grieving Nick is going through. Depression makes my muse do the bittersweet tumbles. And via my style it is of course Un-Beta'd :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Note

Because the fic has a graphic (imagine a pink post it note stuck on a fridge) in it I'm going to transcribe it here:

 _Cowboy,_

 _I hope to see you later with the gang. Now that I'm home free I'll be begging for something else come morning. Baby, I know that what I was doing hurt you but please forgive me. With any hope I'll be paying for my sins in bed later. I'm forever your gambling man._

 _~W_

 _  
_

It was after the funeral that reality finally set in for Nick. He'd gone home after what seemed like the longest day of his life only to be stopped in his tracks at the refrigerator door. All he'd wanted was a beer to drown his sorrows. But there in fluorescent neon pink was an innocent little note. A small sticky note probably lifted from the massive pile of them on his desk. But it was the words that brought him to his knees. Warrick's last words in the diner were sexual and intermixed with hidden overtones that had always caused shivers to rake across Nick's skin. But there on his pretty pink paper Nick had proof that none of the last month, hell the last decade had been a dream. Tears flooded his eyes as he read what Rick had written. The loss of Rick hurt by god did it hurt but clutched in his hands was his lovers final declaration.

Sitting on his kitchen floor Nick was trying to pull it all together. He needed time to compose himself, to heal. He didn't know where to go now; usually it was Warrick who would console him. But now with Rick gone he needed to find it himself. Peace would come with time; he hoped at least. CSI Las Vegas was bound to be broken up eventually and Nick knew he wasn't the only one contemplating a change. Sara was making her plans to leave once more and Nick couldn't honestly fault her. He wanted to run too, no he needed to run.

After answering his phone and fielding questions from friends and family left and right Nicky knew, his life was in for a twist or two. H had called him all concerned and doting as had Tony. Both men knew how hard this would be for him. And they'd both been through it once or twice before. They'd always told him he was lucky to have such a long lasting love in their business. Well lady luck had thrown him and Warrick for a loop and he'd definitely lost this round. But that was all for tomorrow to contemplate now sitting on his cold linoleum floor it was Nick could do to stay sane. He was sitting there for hours holding the note and staring at it til the lines blurred and all he saw was the word forever. What a joke that was he thinks as he curls in on himself trying to hold in the tears.

 _  
_


End file.
